An everyday hero
by Reavaah
Summary: Max Begin's to find out more about her self, life, and love after saving a girl on a roof, But Can she Save everyone.
1. My name is Maxine Caulfield

An everyday Hero

My Name is Maxine Caulfield, and I am just an Average American Teenager ,well that was up until yesterday when a chance encounter with the school Psychopath unlocked a power with in me, it turns out that I can Rewind time, Not crazy at all I thought to myself as I Look up to see Kate marsh standing on the roof of the Prescott dormitory ready to Jump,

The rain is pouring down as a group of Student's Gaze up to see a Young woman in the last moments of her life Huddled together and in shock the student's don't say a word and then it happens .Like a rag doll the Girl plummet's from the Roof top crashing to the ground the crowed scream's as they rush over to the body the bird's that were perched on a nearby tree scatter as though like the student's witnessing the disaster they are heart broken.

I pull my hood over my head and raise my right hand towards the sky and watch as time flow's backwards .I attempt to push my way through the crowd of people and it happens again . The girl plummet's to the earth and my head is Banging like a Drum , but I can't let it end here ,not like this, Kate deserves better than to have her life end like this, I raise my hand up as again time flow's backwards but my head hurts so badly , that my nose begins to bleed and I sink to my knee's as the crowd of people Rush over to the girl's body

Fuck Just one more time, Come on max you can do this I think to myself, I raise my Hand up towards the sky determined to save this girl from the darkness . Time stop's .The birds are now stuck in motion I struggle to walk past the group of scared spectator's . I begin to recognise the faces Warren Grahame a Handsome young man with messy brown hair and my friend from science is huddled next to Alyssa a chubby girl from Photography who lives on the same Floor as me.

I motion closer and closer to the door . My vision is getting blurry and my head is aching so badly, blood is now pouring down onto my hoodie , that is now running Crimson down the front of it . My hand reaches the Door knob and I Make my way for the stair's , praying that whatever I have done to stop time , Hold's long enough to allow me to reach the roof and it does . I close the door behind me and find myself on the roof , just metres from the Blonde girl who looks so frightened.

The pain I am feeling in my head is so bad that my hand finally drop's and I let out a Slight moan of Pain and my body shakes as I am in shear agony . I slightly raise my head up to see Kate staring at me . Her hazel eye's fixed on me as she is standing on the ledge of the building, I raise my hand but all I get is a Jolt that runs down my body . I Cough up blood as Kate scream's at me "Don't come closer I will jump Max", I stumble to my feet using the door to Balance my now Shaken body .

"I know you stepped up to David but that doesn't matter now , Nothing matter's

"You matter Kate and not just to me . Thing's will get better In a few Day's , no one will know about the stupid video . I erased the link on the girl's bathroom mirror this morning. Just let me help you now like I helped you this morning by erasing all the bullshit people wrote on your room slate"

" I'm glad to hear you worry about me" the girl struggles to get the word's out of her mouth as tears are streaming down her face . I offer her my hand as again I plead for her to come down to me and that we could hug on it . She smiles as she tells me that the fact that I don't care about a stupid video she moved as if she was going to step down and then she screamed that no one cared about her . I began to remind her about her father and that he loves her more than anything in the world . I offer her my hand one more time.

"Kate your father loves you and it would kill him to find out that you died here today . Give me your hand this is our chance to Beat the bullies " Kate grab's my hand and I take this opportunity to pull her from the rooftop . I hear the crowd below scream as our bodies embrace . I hold her close as she sob's into my shoulder. Kate you mean the world to me . You are a good person and I didn't want to see your life come to an end here.

My name is Maxine Caulfield and I am an everyday Hero.

Author's notes.

Um yeah thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction I was inspired to write this after reading a few of coffee skater's Life is strange fan fiction along with MissVenomaniaa and Cindykins and heidipoo who are all amazing writer's far better than myself and you should check out their stuff thank you for taking the time to read my fan fiction I hope I get better and worthy of you reading my stuff again thank you.


	2. The principal's office

The Principles office

Holding the shaken Blonde girl in my arm's I slowly get to my feet Pulling her up from the cold wet concrete . The crowd below us cheering at the event that just unfolded , the rain pouring down on them almost drowning out the celebration . Removing my Blood stained Hoody and wiping my face with it , I quickly drop it on the floor, as I had no other use for it now that it was ruined from over using my "gift" .Besides , I just saved a Girl's life who gives a fuck about a hoodie.

Thank you for saving me from myself Max . I can't believe I put you through this the girl mutter's to me with tear's still streaming from her face . I wipe the tears away from her cheek and give her another reassuring hug that life from now on will be better because i would now be her guardian angel that will always watch over her and make sure none of the Blackwell Bitches will ever get to her again.

The moment is interrupted when in the corner of my eye I see David Madsen, Head of Blackwell Security talking on a walkie talkie and walking toward us with a look of shock and regret on his face . Whether the emotion he is feeling is real or not is up for debate because after all , moments before her suicide attempt he was Stalking her, but I am just glad Kate is safe and in my arms he opens the door and we are greeted by a sea of people who's cheer's and adulations were drowned out by the sound of the Ambulance sirens who quickly pulled Kate from my arms and whisked her away

I barely had enough time to tell Kate that I would visit her in the hospital as soon as I could before she was escorted off campus and Mr Madsen Pulled Nathan Prescott and I away from the crowd and into the Main campus building . We were asked to take a seat in the Principal's office, Mr Jefferson enters the room and stands beside me giving me a reassuring look and David Madsen just roll's his eye's and mutter's something under his breath While Nathan Prescott doesn't say a word as we wait for the Principle, and sure enough in walks Principle Wells who sits in front of his desk. He eye's us both sit down and then he begins to speak.

"What happened here this evening was a Tragedy that shouldn't have happened in the first place, Mr Madsen as Head of Blackwell Security those Rooftop door's should Remain locked at all times and Ms Caulfield, I am truly glad that you and the rest of Blackwell were able to pull together during this difficult time. " "It was nothing sir , I was doing what any other person would have done on that roof" I reply with my hands on my lap trying to keep my composure, Luckily I am saved by Mr Jefferson,

"She is just being Modest like a true hero" , said Mr Jefferson with a smile on his face,

"That might be so but Max what were you doing on the roof top in the first place with Miss Marsh, can you tell me the event's leading up to it?"

"Look all I know is this all started because Kate was at a Party and Nathan Dosed her and she Kissed those boy's without a clue?"-

"I dosed her without a clue? Nathan interrupted me mid-sentence "look Kate kissed all those boy's" I am so angry that I swear at him in front of the Principle

"Shut up asshole " You know Kate is nothing like that she would never have done that if she was not drugged, and she was going to jump all over a stupid video, and how about we talk about you waving a gun in the girl's bathroom "Hey bitch that is total slander . I can sue you and this school for that. I already have a personal lawyer" Again Nathan interrupted me

"Hey enough Mr Prescott, I am aware of this alleged gun incident and you do appear in the video with Miss Marsh a lot and you were in charge of the last Vortex club Party therefore I have no choice but to suspend you for a few days while the police conduct a proper investigation into this whole incident now Miss Caulfield can you please sign your statement.

I reach for a pen and I sign the form that is sitting in front of me

"I think that is enough for today Principle Wells. They have been grilled enough today ,a friend and student just tried to kill themselves " Mr Jefferson's tone is one filled with sorrow

"Yeah I am a little shook up. I would rather go spend some time with my family" Nathan is so eager to get out of the room he is being such a sarcastic asshole, Man I hate him so much,

Very well you are both dismissed

wiping the sweat from his forehead Principle wells shows us the door.

AUTHORS NOTES:

Thank you for reading Chapter two The Principles office , any reviews are appreciated.


	3. A Late Night Swim

**A Late Night swim: Feeling's from the heart**

Leaving the Principal's office I can't help but feel conflicted the Consequences of my action's and the events of the day way heavy on my mind and heart, I can't wait to just go to my Room and relax, Maybe even play some syd Matter's on my Guitar but first I should Probably text Chloe reaching into my pocket I pull out my phone and find a text from warren

 **Warren 5:30 Pm: Hey max I Saw what happened today, that shit's heavy I didn't think Kate of all people would ever consider suicide, I'm sitting by the statue of Jeremiah Blackwell if you need to talk to someone.**

I let out a slight sigh and think I should probably text him back before he blow's my phone up again,

 **Max 5:35 Pm: On my way though I don't really feel in the mood for talking a lot has happened today, and too be honest I just want to lay down.**

Placing my phone back in my pocket i open the doors of the main campus building and I am immediately kissed by the afternoon sun shining brightly through the tree's giving Blackwell an Almost Heavenly glow I look down the steps and I spot warren sitting on by the statue and going over a Science book, He is such a nerd,

I quickly make my way over to warren and take a seat next to him,

"Hey super max said warren with a smile on his face, "

"I don't feel so super I mean look at me warren I'm a mess I couldn't it even believe it was happening It felt like slow motion as I tried to grab her I mean I was so scared she was actually going to jump."

"Max that was the greatest thing I have ever seen and you are not a mess you are literally glowing a human halo and I think you earned your wings today and besides you are like a real life super hero"

The sky above us began to turn dark before I knew it warren was tapping me on the shoulder I turned to face him and he told me that there was no scheduled eclipse today and if there was than he would know I mean I have to take his word for it because he is big into science and I trust him when it comes to science stuff, After all even I have to admit warren is a Genius

"Man can you feel that chill, this is so eerie I think some Crazy shit is happening at Blackwell and I am going to get at the bottom of this and I bet it has something to do with Nathan Prescott and David Madsen"

"Wouldn't surprise me if they were behind it Max, Nathan scared me yesterday and David Madsen is a straight up dickhead" said warren with a concerned look on his face

Look Warren I should probably go now it's been a long day and I really want to get some rest, I'll talk to you later okay? I give him a hug before I feel a buzz in my pocket

It's my phone, another text and this one is from Chloe I Hope she is okay,

 **Chloe 5:40 PM**

 **Hey max I heard what happened everyone in town is talking about it Glad you could save your friend are you holding up okay?**

 **Max 5:41 PM**

" **Yeah I'm fine"**

 **Chloe 5:41 Pm**

" **Can you see the eclipse?"**

 **Max 5:41**

 **Yeah, First snow and now an eclipse? Something seriously fucked up is going on at Blackwell let's find out what is happening.**

 **Max: 5:42: Pm**

" **Together".**

Saying good bye to Warren, Placing my phone back in my pocket, I make my way back to my dorm room trying to avoid people and get back to my room as quickly as possible, Oh thank god the hallway is empty I walk pass the Dorm rooms and continue heading down the hall and then it happens  
a voice calls out to me from one on the room's

"Hey max can you come here"

I look to see who called out to me and it was Juliet a beautiful Girl with auburn hair who writes the school news's paper, She is absolute Boy killer she was Dating the Quarterback of the big foot's the school football team who is a total dick he cheated on her with The queen Bitch Victoria chase, though there is a rumour that Juliet might actually be Bi sexual I don't mind though I just want her to be happy because she is an awesome person.

"Hey Juliet what's up?"

The girl looked at me with the most saddest and Vulnerable look on her face she gestures for me to take a seat next to her on the bed

"Everything that happened today is just so sad, I mean Kate didn't deserve to be treated like that I mean she is a nice girl and what you said this morning made me think I mean Victoria made me believe that Dana was Fucking Zachary and I Believed her, How stupid am I, I should of known you can't trust anything that skank say's

"But here is the real reason I brought you in here I need some advice, I know I just broke up with Zachary but it has been on my mind ever since this morning IF you have a crush on someone should you ask them out even if you have been friends for a long time and they might not feel the same way about you"?

I Smile at Juliet and give her hug she still look's nervous

"I think that if you like someone you should tell them because if you don't say anything than you may never know if they feel the same "

"Thanks' max that's all I needed to hear I think I really need to work on my Photo for the everyday hero contest, Oh and Max if you ever need Girl talk I'm always here for you. OH and Kate gave me her Dorm key she wants you to take care of Snow now that she is in the Hospital"

I say goodbye to Juliet and leave the room closing the door behind me

Taking a deep breath I make my way to my door I notice a message written on my Room slate

" **Hey max can you please take care of my Bunny while I am away I have left the key to my room With Juliet" With love Kate.**

I better go grab Snow I think to myself as I head over to Kate's door inserting the key and opening I see a cage in the corner of the room inside it is a Snow white bunny with red eye's "You are a really cute bunny and I promise to take care of you while your mommy is away."

Picking up the cage I leave Kate's room, Locking the door and go into mine Placing Snow's cage on the table I look at my guitar "Man I don't even give a shit about music right now". I collapse on my bed and my vision just fixates on a Scary message written on the wall

 **"DON'T MESS WITH ME BITCH I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!"".**

"Offcourse I just pissed off the school Psychopath, Now I am going to have get Samuel to repaint"

Lying on my bed I look at Lisa my Plant "Hey little Lisa you look Beautiful this evening, I'm doing a fine job raising you, and I brought you a little friend to keep you Company.

I close my eyes and go to sleep.

"Kate! Don't Jump!" I wake up screaming in the middle of the night

"It's alright max; Calm down it's over Kate is fine don't worry about it".

My Phone beep's I get up out of bed and read a text from Chloe

 **Chloe11:45 PM**

 **Max wake up, and meet me on the main campus now I have something cool to show you".**

 **Max 11:45 Pm**

 **Okay I have nothing better to do anyway see you soon :).**

 **Chloe 11:45 Pm**

 **SERIOUSLY MAX NO emoji's**

 **Max 11:46:**

 **Sorry :)**

 **Chloe 11:46 Pm**

 **I hate you.**

Changing into a nice pair of Black Jean's and taking off my deer shirt in exchange for my favourite Game of thrones Shirt with the Sigel of house Stark I quickly put my Hoodie on and zip it up so you can't see my nerd shirt, even though I love game of thrones, Chloe might think I'm an idiot Though I love watching episodes with Warren, chucking on a pair of Black and white Canvas shoes, I quickly feed Snow, Throw my Carrier bag over my shoulder , using my Phone as a Torch I leave the room".

Heading down the dark hall I quickly go to the bathroom to wash my face and make sure I don't look like a total Zombie "Man I am so tired" I whisper, No time for sleep now Sherlock I think to myself, time to go investigating, Heading into the bathroom I see one of Victoria Chase's Minion's Her Name is Taylor a Blonde Girl and a total Bitch though she is not that bad I do feel Sorry for her mom and I hope she gets out of the hospital soon

"Oh hey Max why are you up so late?" the blonde girl asks me

"No Reason just felt tired I was just washing my face." I reply

"You are wearing you're carrier bag. "She says with a Grin

"Good Point" I Say with a laugh

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you snuck out I do like that you asked about my mom this morning and I feel so bad about Kate I wish I didn't say those mean thing's about her I mean even victoria feels so bad that she snuck out tonight, Oh fuck I was not supposed to tell anyone Victoria left.

"Her secret is safe with me I say as I turn on the tap and Throw water in my face than check in the mirror if I got any on my hoodie and luckily I didn't, I'll Talk to you Tomorrow Taylor, Good night,

Good night max, Say's Taylor as she goes back to brushing her teeth I exit back into the hall turning on my phone light and begin to walk back down the dark secluded hallway

I notice Light coming from one of the Rooms where the door is open just a little and you can see through into it, wait am I seeing what I think I am seeing,.

Dana is straddling Juliet and kissing into her neck while Juliet is Laughing, She looks so happy I am glad they found each other.

I walk to the door and again my Phone buzzes with a text from Chloe

 **Chloe 12:00 AM**

 **Hurry up Max; I have been standing out here for Ages.**

Using my Phone as a Torch i sneak pass Campus security who are patrolling the ground's making sure no one break's in I wonder where Chloe is because I am now standing a few meters from the main building, I hear movement behind me but before I can rewind time I hear

BOO YAH!

Oh fuck, I swear I jumped like 10 meters in the air I feel someone's hands wrapped around my waste I almost had a heart attack as I turn around to see Chloe with a big smile on her face laughing her ass off "Get it boo yah? Like I am a Scary punk Ghost" says the Girl with Blue hair and an evil Smirk on her face,

No you are a scary Punk asshole I say as a I push her away from me,

I'm not in the mood for prank's Chloe why did you drag me out of my room at midnight anyway?.

The girl reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pair of keys.

"Congratulation's Miss Caulfield I present you with the keys to the school, Courtesy of my Step douche.'

"Now we can go explore Blackwell for Clue's someone must know something.

We barely moved a step when we hear people leaving the Main campus building,

Two people come out of the Main campus building a Boy and a girl they are Arguing and thing's look like they are getting intense the Boy is wearing a red Varsity Jacket, Oh fuck it's Nathan, Chloe hold's me against the tree with her hand over my mouth, we watch in silence as the Boy is tearing into the girl calling her a wide variety of Obscenities then punched the Girl in the face she hit the ground hard and started crying, Nathan told her to keep her mouth shut and ran off the girl sat on the steps crying.

"Fucking asshole" Whisper's Chloe as she rushes over to check on the girl, who is crying on the steps with her hand's covering her face,

"Are you all right?" I ask in a soothing voice

"What do you want Max?" asks Victoria with tears in her eyes with her hand on her cheek,

"Look man, she was just asking if you were okay, You shouldn't Let that asshole hit you like that,

"You don't know what he is capable of so don't tell me what I should do," Replies Victoria with venom in her voice.

"Look Victoria we were just wondering if you were okay", I give her my hand and pull up from the step's she smiles at me, "why do you try so hard to be my friend, When I'm always such a bitch,

I look at her with regret in my face I may not like Victoria that much but she does not deserve to be hit , It's never okay to hit a woman.

"Well I'm okay just leave me alone max"

Victoria Pushes Chloe and myself out of the way and run's off crying, Chloe walk's to the door and unlocks it though I am more concerned about Victoria right now than going inside,

"Hey Maxine Are you coming?" say's Chloe who is standing next to an open door her blue eye's twinkling in the moonlight".

"Shut up, Chloe I say teasingly". I smile at her and she closes and locks the door behind us,

"So where do we go first I ask Chloe?" Chloe walk's over to the entrance to principal well's office and unlocks the door to reception Chloe walk's over to the door but the key won't fit in the lock

"Fuck" say's Chloe as she jiggle's the lock and then with another evil smile reaches into her pocket and pulls something round from her pocket "you might want to stand back, Actually we both will, This is a Pipe bomb MY step douche taught me how to make one Chloe light's the pipe bomb on the door and it blows the door up the alarm's in the school go off and the sprinklers go off Chloe flips her shit and I sprint into the Principles off and rewind time to test a new power,

and sure enough I was now standing in Principle wells office and I can hear Chloe Cursing on the other side of the door Great fuck you door!, and max just went off somewhere,  
I unlock the door and I see the gasping mouth on Chloe's face

Boo yah! I yell at her and she just pushes me out of the way and playfully calls me a scary Hipster asshole,

"All right that was amazing" said Chloe still looking at me with awe

"Now let's search for clue's you look around I will search principal douchebag's Computer".

I look around the room for Evidence and I find Nathan Prescott's personal file

Files on every one of my friend's even Nathan Prescott's though he has a Perfect record that can't be right I mean I actually know Nathan and he is a Psychopath who is more than capable of Murder I mean he killed Chloe and he drugged Kate, Man I can't wait to take that asshole down,

"Max did you find anything?" I tell her all the information I found that Nathan has a clean record and outstanding grades,"

"That's bull shit here take a look at his real record"

And sure enough it read like a rap sheet Assaulting teachers, Students and Lighting Firecrackers in the classroom and toilet's, He is highly violent yet Chloe got expelled, Though I admit she did the wrong thing but still.

Wait that is that click on it,

" **Rachel in the dark room Rachel in the dark room Rachel in the darkroom" it is scribbled on a piece of paper"** Chloe kept reading

" **David M makes me f follow those he follow's David M always asks if I am okay "**

Chloe open's the drawer at her feet and pull's out Five thousand dollar's

Whoa that is a fat stack for the handicapped fund; I could pay off frank tonight",

"No " I scald her for trying to take money from the handicapped fund

Chloe lets out a sigh and look's at the money before putting it back in the draw she then looks at me with a cheeky smile and look's at the door

"Follow me let's go Splish splash"

Wait? Splish splash? You want to go swimming now, Fine Hella yes Splish splash

Chloe laughs and says she is a good, bad influence on me and we walk outside and into the Blackwell academy swimming pool on the other side of the campus Chloe stand's in the first room in between two door's and asks me Boy's or girl's what do you prefer I look at her and say girl's she Grin's and says I knew it 

Look at her with a confused look and wonder what she meant by saying she knew I wanted to go into the girl's locker room. she tells me to go turn on the light so I go into the Coach's room and hit the switch turning on the lights I come back to find Chloe in her underwear she dives in and I am struck by how Beautiful she actually is I couldn't help but stare at her Chloe notices and say's well are you going to stare at me or are you going to jump in and swim with me?

I begin to unzip my hoody but I can't help but notice that Chloe is watching me I pretend not to notice and I throw my hoody on the ground and begin to take off my shirt until I hear Chloe yell at me The starks of winter fell can't save you from me! Caulfield I am a Shark and shark eats' Wolves "Dun dun dun dun" Shut up I can't watch that movie it still scares the shit out of me"

I am now standing in front of her in my Pink Bra and grey panties I think I saw Chloe blushed but I don't know because she turned around and swam back a little I dived in and instantly felt the cool water on my skin it felt as if the troubles of the day were instantly washed Chloe swam up to me and we began to talk all about our past while I was in Seattle and how Chloe met Rachel the way she spoke about Rachel I asked her if she had a crush and she tells me she did but Rachel said that she met a man and she never confessed how she felt plus I'm back now and then she changed the subject by asking me if I liked Warren and I said No because Warren is just my friend and I never really liked boy's because they never noticed me as a kid I always felt more comfortable hanging out with Chloe.

Being back with her is strange I can't really explain it she told me that she would always be with me and that she would always be with me to guide me as my sidekick because with my power we could make the world bow and we would find Rachel and that she would never leave me we get out of the Pool and get dressed just as we are about to leave we hear Security scream out to us asking if someone was here we both hid and watched in silence as Security came and went we both snuck out of the building and Chloe said I would be safer at her house but would I really be safer with the head of black well securities house, she grabs my hand and it feels like butterflies are in my chest my heart beat speeds up as she runs towards her car.

Author's notes : this chapter was so fun to write I hoped you enjoyed reading it chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can write and finish thank you for reading please follow and review :)


	4. Dark room:everywhere and nowhere

Dark Room: Everywhere and nowhere

Author's notes:

So some people think that Rachel is Max or that Rachel has the same power as max or that Rachel is dead and that she is either the blue jay or the butterfly I think that Rachel has a super power called Omni Presence it's the ability to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time it is a pretty god like ability and it would allow Rachel to guide max as other people think she is, I would also like to apologize for taking so long to update my story if there are those out there who have enjoyed it so far and to the people who have Followed and Favourite I truly can't say how happy I am to see that people enjoy this story Thank you and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 Dark Room : Everywhere and Nowhere.

The car ride with the self-entitled Punk Ghost felt like an eternity, that the Time in the bathroom with Nathan and Chloe was a life time ago, Though here I am in the car with my best friend, but did I have feeling's for her my eye's fixated on the punk girl whose attention and gaze was on the road with one hand on the wheel and the other fiddling with the grey stonewashed beanie that was now resting in her lap.

"Max I think we should go through Step-Douches things, I always knew he was a creepy asshole but this is on an entire new level" the girl spoke to me though not looking at me at all her expression changed it was now a look with a mix of anger and determination and though I could see tears in her eye's, I could tell she was not going to cry in front of me, Chloe thought she was too strong for that but I wish I could tell her that it was okay to cry, Even as Children Chloe was a Badass.

"Don't worry Punk Ghost, We will find out what is happening, But right now all I can think about is sleep" I say as I let out a yawn, I rest my arm on her shoulder. before I know it, we are home the street that Chloe lives on feel's empty and we hear no noise at all just eerie silence, as if that even the Animals were asleep, I follow Chloe to her front door and watch as she reaches into her pocket pulls out her spare key's and opens the door, we step in side and I make my way to the couch, Though before I could even lay down Chloe grab's my hand and drag's me up the stair's "Idiot, you can't sleep on the couch, You wreak like chlorine you will Trash it, Come up stair's get changed and you can sleep in the bed with me" I am too tired to argue and I follow Chloe up the stairs.

Sleepily guided into Chloe's room, She throw's me a Cute white Top with Flower's and Blue butterflies on it as well as Pink Pyjama Bottoms, Chloe Changes into a Dirty old shirt that would not look out of place at a rock concert and grey Track pants we both fall into bed and she throw's the doona over us, she looks at me with a sleepy look on her face and tells me good night it is not long until I drift off to sleep,

I find myself standing in a Long dark Hallway though I am definitely not alone as I hear a Woman's voice call out to me, beckoning me forward and greeting me as if I was an old friend, at the end of the hallway and standing in a pitch black room I see her, a Beautiful young woman with Shoulder length Auburn hair and the most Piercing blue eye's standing in the centre of the room wearing a red and black flannel shirt and ripped Blue Jean's with a Brown hoodie Wrapped around her waist, This girl is as much a punk as Chloe.

"Who are you and where are we?" I ask the mysterious Woman standing before me her blue eyes meeting mine she Pauses for a moment before beginning to speak "I think you know who I am. Max Caulfield and I am- sure you know where we are so I will ask you the same question who am I and where are we?"

I drop to my knee's in shock at the sudden realisation at who this woman is, tears of joy stream down my face, "Why are you crying" the girl asks me as she pulls me to my feet and begins to wipe away my tear's. "I'm happy to have found you Rachel; it's about time we met; now we are officially a trio but if it is you than that mean's. We are in the Dark room" She snap's her fingers and we are standing underneath the towering light house on the hill looking out towards the Ocean and the Tornado.

The Storm is getting closer and closer towards us "We don't have much time, So I will explain it quickly, You are correct where we were just a moment ago was the Dark room that is where I am being locked away, I don't know by who but I know that you can save me, you don't have much time left Max, As you already know a Storm is coming and when it comes The entirety of Arcadia bay will be Destroyed if people survive or not that is all on you" the girl reaches around her waist and unties the hoodie I recognise it, IT's the hoodie I dropped on the roof after saving Kate though it is clean and has no blood stains,

"How can I do it alone I am just one woman?" Rachel wrap's my hoodie around my shoulders and smiles "You are never alone max, these last few days you have made friends who will help you, IF you ask them, you already have one loyal follower as you know, Chloe will go to hell and back for you", I slip my arm's through my hoodie and zip it up as the rain is now pouring down on us and the wind is now getting a little too strong and loud for us to speak, "What do you want me to do Rachel I ask her in a hurried voice," She laughs and as walks away and yells out "all you have to do right now max is wake up, Know that I am here watching you, I am everywhere and Nowhere".


	5. End of the World at Blackwell Academy

End of the world at Blackwell Academy

Waking up as the early morning sun's Warmth touches our skin I can't help but feel safe with Chloe's arms around my waist the previous night and my exchange of words with Rachel it was all so surreal I slightly turn over to face Chloe to check if she is still asleep, she looks so peaceful I reach over beside the bed and pick up my Instant camera, I hold up it and just before I take a selfie I am interrupted by Chloe "Photo Bomb, Did you sleep well Max?" The punk girl asks me with a look of concern on her face as she can tell I am a little spaced out, "Yeah Chloe I did, I am just a little hungry, Though I thought I would take a selfie to remember the moment", I take the picture and Chloe Laugh's,

"Joyce is probably awake by now cooking breakfast though you might want to get changed first before you go say hi", she says to me as she Gesture's to the Wardrobe "Rachel Left some of her Old clothes before she Disappeared, She is your size so why don't you go try some on see if they fit, I get out of bed and make my way over to the Wardrobe, Opening It I see my Brown Hoodie on the coat hanger next to the same Clothes Rachel was wearing when we spoke, Amaze ball's Last night was not a dream, Though I should probably not tell Chloe at least not until I have proof That Rachel is alive.

"Hey max" Chloe say's to me with a sigh she gets up and is standing in front of me the look she has on her face is starting to make me a little worried, Chloe is tugging at her arm and takes a deep breath, and then unexpectedly she is kissing me, though it doesn't register at first, so here I am standing here like an idiot though my heart is literally beating so hard in my chest, I had no idea Chloe had feeling's for me, this is all so Sudden but I just close my eyes and kiss her back wrapping my arms around her neck we kiss for what seems like 10 minutes before we both Ran out of breath and have to separate Chloe who is just as flustered and red in the face as I am tries to change the subject "So, yeah max those are her clothes'

"I'm going to go Turn on some music and get My blaze on" says Chloe though I am not really paying attention as I Change into to Rachel's Clothes after I get changed I ask Chloe how I look "Sexy, Now you look ready for a rock Concert" Chloe say's as she turns on her stereo and on come's Piano fire I watch as a the Punk Girl with blue hair Dances around the room "Hella yes, Point me to the mosh pit Shaka Brah" I say as i head bang to Piano fire "Okay, Maybe not "say's Chloe I laugh at her and say whatever then make my way to the bathroom when we were kid's I hated it when she would use my toothbrush but she never minded when I used hers I look in the open cabinet and spot blue hair dye I think I should dye my hair a different colour I never went through a dying hair phase maybe it's time, closing the cabinet I spot the blue jay I saved a few days ago I quickly brush my teeth then head downstairs.

I hear Joyce humming a song and getting ready to cook breakfast, walking pass the old answering machine I see a new message on the Machine I click it and I hear a Police officer Talking "David, its officer Berry I just wanted to let you know that we have a lead on the break in at Blackwell Academy last night, We believe it was your Step Daughter up to mischief again, We just wanted to let you know that she is under investigation as her truck was seen leaving the school around the time of the break in, I will tell you more in person, Good bye" the officer hang's up the phone, "God Damn it, Chloe don't you ever sleep" says Joyce who is standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast I rewind time and delete the message, Chloe doesn't need shit right now after all she might be my girlfriend plus I think she deserves a break, I enter the kitchen.

Good Morning Joyce I say with a smile "ah Max Caulfield, Chloe didn't say you were staying the night, but now that you are here is there anything you would like for breakfast,"

"Oh um Bacon and egg's sound's good, Thank you Joyce" I reply with a smile, Joyce has always been like a mom to me she is so awesome, "Bacon and egg's coming right up, Go take a seat at the table and I will make you your breakfast "says Joyce as she heads to the fridge to grab ingredients,

Heading over to the table I sit and down read the newspaper I read an Article on me and Kate though I am glad they haven't Named me as the Person who saved her, I don't need Publicity, Not right now anyway, Not long after sitting down Joyce places my Breakfast in front of me I thank her and begin to eat, it is amazing, her cooking is better than I remember, I use to love sleeping over at Chloe's and how William use to let us stay up all night and watch movies and in the morning Joyce would cook us Breakfast, My thoughts are interrupted by Chloe who walks down the stairs in an unusually Pissed off mood, Though she gives me a sly wink and whisper's "go through Step-douches thing's I will distract my mom",

She then scream's a wide array of obscenities at me and gets right up in my face I push her away and say I need to use the bathroom, Chloe Scream's at me "Yeah, just like you Max, leave when things get scary, You are pathetic and not a good friend and you let me get busted for the weed", I sneak into The garage as Joyce and Chloe are now in a full blown argument, This is my chance to go through step douches thing's my eye's go to his laptop I open it up and of course it is Password protected,

Oh well time for some Investigating, I go through his draw's and try a multitude of combination's, rewinding every time I get it wrong I walk to his car and use the registration number, The computer lets me in, I find a File called Rachel Amber inside a folder called Blackwell Academy Girl's and there is a lot of Pictures of Rachel and frank being a lot more than friend's there is also a file on me, That asshole has been stalking me, there is a picture of me and Kate on the roof, Including multiple photos of me in my room and walking around Arcadia Bay, Oh man Chloe is not going to believe me when I tell her, Though Chloe has a lot of trust in me , I think I should get back now before I get caught, I log off the computer and walk back into the lounge room to find Chloe sitting on the couch watching TV, She gets up and asks me if I found anything I tell her I did, I found files on Rachel Amber, "I think it has something to do with Frank, Also Chloe he has a lot of creepy files on other Female students at Blackwell, David has been stalking a lot more girl's than just Kate marsh, Chloe he has been stalking me."

Chloe's eye's flicker with rage at the thought of him stalking me, "Why is that asshole stalking you, I mean you are a good person max you always try to do the right thing by people"

it is at that moment David walk's in the room, he is not happy at all "Some Punk kid's Broke into the school Swimming pool Last night, Fucking kid's, I told that stupid Principal to allow me to put up Security camera's But Freaking Miss Grant made a petition against it- he pushes passed me and is now standing nose to nose with Chloe "Why were you at Blackwell Last night!" he screams at her but Chloe does not flinch she is standing her ground "Why are you Stalking Young Girl's the word's just fall from my mouth and David turns to face me, "Why are you in my House" he is now walking over to me but Chloe stand's in front of me stopping him from getting to me "Back off man, No more lies David why are you Stalking Girl's, Mom he has Security Camera's all through the house, Even in my room, David Cut's Chloe off and say's "I will not be interrogated in my own home", David faces me, "I think you should leave "

"No David I think you should leave, Max has all the right to be here" Joyce has now entered the Conversation, I defended you when you Hit my Daughter, But I will not have Camera's in my Daughter's Room, I Think you should leave right now before I call the police", David Is very furious at being kicked out of the house, he walk's to the Back door "Finally mom you see this asshole for the Dick he is " Chloe is happy that Joyce has woken up to herself Joyce tells Chloe and me to go outside because Joyce has to talk to David alone right now, "Sure, Mom whatever we were going anyway, Come on Max let's go, We walk out the door and jump in Chloe's car, Chloe takes a deep breath and Places her hand's on the steering wheel and faces me,

"Max, what you did back there was Fucking Amazing, You Hella had my back, Like there if there is anything I can do for you just ask", Chloe put's the key in the ignition and start's the car and Drives towards the diner,

"Actually Chloe there is, I got an invitation to the Vortex Club party, and I am worried I might get drugged or something, because look what happened to Kate Marsh." Chloe can sense the panic in my voice" Sure max, when's the party" I start to calm down a bit and tell her "Around seven thirty tonight at the Blackwell pool, I will text you later tonight and you can sit outside and watch out for anything weird, Maybe I could even get information from Victoria she will probably tell me what I need to know if I asked nicely and reassure her that I will take down Nathan." Chloe turns into the two wales Parking lot and stops the car.

Frank's van look's empty when we approached though I can hear Frank's Dog barking on the other side of the door Chloe head's over to one of the bin's on the other side of the Parking lot and tells me to go in the diner and find frank to steal his key' meanwhile she will be looking for something to keep his dog distracted,

Walking into the diner I see Frank Sitting in the booth closest to the door, He doesn't notice me as I walk up beside him "Hey, Frank how are you I say sarcastically, He look's and death stares me, "what the fuck do you want, And nice Rachel cosplay, I have better things to do than talk some fucking kid, Oh and tell That blue haired whore That I don't want the money anymore there are other way's she can repay the debt, better yet I heard her mom is home right now maybe after I am done with Chloe I can give her a visit as well " The sick mother fucker Rub's his hand on the front of his pants and I don't know what the fuck is coming over me I reach for the tray his food is sitting on and smack him in the nose as hard as I possibly can his nose is obviously broken the police officer who is sitting at the counter pull's a gun on me and tells me to get on the ground now, I quickly search Franks unconscious and broken body for the key I find it and wallet, The police officer grab's my Left arm and put's it behind my back, I elbow him in the Stomach and kick him in the balls then Quickly using my right hand to rewind time, Even I have to admit that was fucked up, I don't know what the hell just came over me, he threatened to rape Chloe then I snapped, shit well I have the key's now so that's a good better go and find Chloe and who knows what I can find in his wallet, I calmly exit the diner and Frank look's out the window confused as to what I was actually doing, I find Chloe leaning against Frank's trailer having a Smoke, Man seriously smoking now, For her I was in there for what like 10 seconds but oh well she is holding a bone, "That was Fast, Do you have the key" I reach into my pocket and show Chloe the key's "awesome, Now you better Stand back after you open the door" I open the door and Chloe throws the Bone in the Car park she grab's my hand and throws me inside the Trailer just In time because that dog was so close to knocking us over to get that bone she locks the door behind us and now it's time for investigating

The trailer is a mess Dirty clothes, mouldy food and Empty cans of Dog food, litter the Floor, Chloe walk's over to the laptop and sits' down " Go Search for evidence, I will try get on this laptop" I nod and start opening cupboards and Bench draw's finding only useless junk in the lower Cupboards in the kitchen I use a chair to reach the top shelf and Find David's gun I put the gun in my Pocket and walk to the Back of the trailer, Frank's trailer, I find a Photo Of Rachel Naked and Posing, Gross she posed naked for that creep Frank, I wonder what she saw in him,

I find a locked grate with something inside it I try to open it but it won't move I walk back into the kitchen and find a knife sitting on the Bench I walk back to the bedroom and use it to jimmy open the lock, I more pictures of Rachel and a few Love letters from Rachel to Frank, Oh my god they were a couple, "max come here, I found something" Chloe calls out to me and I make my way back to hand Chloe The picture's Chloe flips her shit, "That Bitch was Dating Frank, Why Didn't she tell me, She could of trusted me, This does not make fucking sense max, He was always a creepy Drug dealer I planned to swindle for money but, She was Fucking him! She said he meant nothing to her, that he was just using him for drugs" Chloe is crying and I take her in my arms, only now is the height difference between us Noticeable my head is resting on her chest and I can hear her heart beating,

"Chloe we can talk more in the car but right now we need to get out of here" I take her hand and lead her out of the trailer, Chloe Throws trailer key's on the roof of the Diner and we both leave in her car she is driving so fast and is so pissed off she tries to blame things on her dad but I tell her that it was not Williams choice to die in that car accident she tries to blame me and I tell her I will never leave her again but The car comes to a screeching halt "Get out, Max" my heart sinks  
"Wait, What are you saying" I am panicking now she is going to Leave me on the side of the road, I said get out, I open the door and get out of the car and before I can even speak Chloe closes the door and leaves I sit on the side of the road crying for what seems like 10 minutes before my Phone buzzes it's a text from Kate I hope she is okay,

 **Kate 10:30 Am : Hey max, I am aloud visitors at the hospital today and I was wondering where you were, because my dad wants to meet you, text me where you are and he will pick you up and take you to the hospital also I wanted to thank you again for being my guardian angel xoxoxo Kate.**

Looking around for a street sign I I find one and quickly text Kate back 

**Max 10:30 AM: Great to hear from you Kate and I would love to see you now, I am on a street called Bay side Avenue do you know where that is.**

 **Kate 10:31 AM: Yeah, That is right around the corner my dad will be there in like 2 minutes, see you soon.**

I try to regain my composure as I wait for Kate's dad to pick me up it is not long until a Black Bugatti Veyron pull's up in front of me I wipe my tears away from my eyes and before I know it the door opens and out step's a rather Tall man with Shaggy brown hair wearing glasses, He pulls me up from the Sidewalk .

"Are you Max?" he asks with a Kind expression on his face I nervously respond "yes", I didn't know Kate came from such a rich family, then again she does attend Blackwell Academy one of the most exclusive College Prep schools in the world, I get in the car and don't say a word until we arrive at the hospital, I thank him for letting me see his daughter but he instead thanks me for saving her life, I say it was nothing and that anyone in position would of done the same, he smiles and points me to Kate's room I am standing outside her door I take a deep breath and open it I step in side and there is a Small girl with Blonde shoulder length hair laying in a bed, "Hey Kate I say with a soothe voice, How are you" Kate smiles at me and her eyes light up, We talk for what seems like half an hour before the Nurse tells me Visiting Hours are over and that Kate will need to start Therapy now, Kate's father Takes me back to school,

I try to keep the tears from streaming down my face as I walk pass a group of student's hanging around the main campus I enter the Girl's Dorm to find it is empty I walk up to my Dorm Room to find that the lock look's a little Damaged like someone broke in while I was gone I open the door slowly, To brace myself for the worse and then I see her, Chloe sitting in on my bed playing my guitar strumming away with a cigarette in her mouth and a look of content on her face the song she is playing is Tear's don't fall by Bullet for my Valentine, Wow maybe I am not that much of a Hipster after all I think to myself, Chloe look's up to see me at the door and say's "So what do you think?, and I good or what? She looks at me with a look of regret "I think you should Stop smoking in my room" she puts out the Cigarette with her finger's

Chloe put's the guitar back in the corner of the Room and is now standing in front of me, "I'm sorry for leaving you on the side of the road max, It was Hella wrong of me and I will never Abandon you again, are we still friend's? I look at her and Shake my head "I don't want to be your friend Chloe"

She looks so sad at those words and tries to get pass me I push her back and say "I don't want to be your friend because I am in love you! Chloe is frozen by my words, you kissed me this morning and then you abandoned me on the side of the road! "Who does that Chloe?"

I Fucking love you, I wouldn't have done those stupid things like Breaking into Blackwell just so you could have a swi- Chloe grab's my arm and brings me in for a passionate kiss though I lose my footing and she falls on top of me though luckily we land on my bed Chloe break's the kiss and asks my permission "Do you want to go Further than this, Because max I love you to and I was here to ask you on a Date Tomorrow morning or night or whatever, Yes to both of your questions I then pull Chloe back into the kiss and she takes my top off and thing's get hot and heavy my moans probably are a little too loud because we get a knock on the door and Chloe just Casually gets out of bed puts on her bra and panties and walks over and opens the Door I try to pull my Blanket up to cover myself but it is way too late for that,

Standing at the door is Warren and Brooke, Brooke covers her eyes but warren is standing there like an idiot with his Mouth open, Chloe is still standing there and asks them what they want, Flustered Warren can barely get the Word's out of his mouth "I-I-I " "am leaving Okay cool "Chloe interrupts him than slams the door on his face and walk's back to me and hop's into bed she holds me in her arms and I am literally dying of Embarrassment, Chloe Look's at me with a satisfied smile on her face "If you rewind time you are a pervert who is ready for round two,."

I burry my head in her neck and she just laugh's her ass off, "Man, The look on his face was Priceless, I think he is totally into Girl on girl Action, or he was just distracted by the sexy girl lying in bed, I kiss Chloe on the cheek and get up to check my Facebook "What are you doing max, I thought we were going to lay here for a bit" she asks me as I sit down, I am Just checking my Facebook

"Hey max if you are changing your status to in a relationship I sent you a friend request last night,

And sure enough I find a friend request from Chloe I accept then change my relationship status

 **Max Caulfield is in a relationship with: Chloe Price**

it doesn't take long before I get Comment's and likes on my post, Though I scroll down my wall to find hundreds of people thanking me for saving Kate and calling me a hero,

I soon get a Message from Courtney

Courtney Wagner another one of Victoria's Bitch Minion's though like Taylor she isn't that bad,

 **Courtney Wagner: Hey, Max Saw the Facebook status, just wanted to let you know, that Chloe is now on the list to the End of the world party and is welcome to tag along with you, I am looking forward to meeting your girlfriend :) no reply necessary.**

Chloe who is standing over my shoulder, "So, that should make it easier now, I won't be standing outside like an idiot I will be on the inside with you, Should make it easier to protect you too in case everything turns to shit"

I turn off my laptop and close the lid, "so we have a few hours before the Party what do you want to do"

Chloe looks at me with an evil grin "No, not that, I just gave you my first time I am not quite ready to go again Chloe" her smile grows even wider, so I kiss her and walk up to my guitar picking it up I sit on my bed and start playing music, we hear a knock at the door and this time I quickly put on clothes' before Chloe opens the door "Hey you must be Chloe, I'm Dana and this is my girlfriend Juliette do you mind if we come in, - " there now you have officially told everyone in arcadia bay that we are a Couple" says Juliette.

I place my guitar by my side and watch as the girl's come in, "Hey max are you coming to the Party tonight" Asks Juliet, I give her a slight nod, "I saw Warren and Brooke Leave the Dorm not long ago, They looked weird did you see anything," I try not to die of embarrassment "No, I didn't, Me and Chloe were in here the entire time, But Warren is pretty Weird and Brooke, Likes Science more than she likes people,

"Good point" say's Juliet who is now looking at me with Suspicion, Do you have anything to wear for the party tonight, Asks Dana "I mean this a pretty big deal for you max, This is your first Vortex club Party, "I think I have some nice clothes, But Courtney said she has some of her clothes that I can borrow for tonight" Dana gives out a sigh "Okay, Just be Careful max You know what Victoria and her friends are capable of, But don't worry too much because tonight you have me and Juliet looking out for you, See you round max, "wait, I need to tell you something Important, I think a Tornado is going to hit Arcadia Bay Tomorrow and I will need help evacuating the town" Too my surprise they believe me, " text us what you need us to do tomorrow max, but we should get ready for the party, You girls have fun", Dana and Juliet leave and close the door behind them, Chloe turns on my Stereo and we spend the rest of the day listening to music and talking about the old days,

The sun begins to set on Blackwell academy when I get a knock on the door, I open it to find Blonde girl wearing a red Cashmere sweater, "Oh hey Victoria how are you, I'm fine max, Just came to check up on you, Look we need to talk about Kate and everything that has happened, Nathan is acting a lot more erratic than usually Max, The other night he actually scared me, He told me to spend the night with him, and when I refused because I needed to speak to Mr Jefferson he dragged me away when I told him to leave me alone, he hit me, and now he is now muttering in his Room that the Vortex party is going to Bring the end of the world, Max I am scared shitless and no one believes me, I know Nathan is going crazy, Max you have to believe me, I give Victoria a hug and tell her I believe her as I for the last few days I have been trying to prove just that, "Victoria, Calm down he is Suspended for the moment, Look the party will be fine, besides I am waiting for Courtney she said she would be here any minute" I hear a knock at the door and it is Courtney with expensive looking clothe all the girls wait at side while I get changed, I am wearing an Expensive looking Jacket , Designer jeans and a nice looking shirt, this outfit must be very expensive, I must try very hard not to wreck it or Courtney Might kill me, I open the door and the other Girl's jaw's drop, Chloe gives me fist bump and say's I look Hella amazing, Now it is time to party,

We walk out of the Girl's dorm at exactly 7:30 the entire dorm is buzzing, and when we finally get to the main campus it is full of people trying to get into the end of the world party we can hear the loud Music playing, we enter the Pool and the place is full of Kid's dancing and having an amazing time, This is my first real party and though I have a job to do, it can't hurt to have a little fun can it, I walk over to a cooler and grab a Bottle of Beer and opening it, I take a sip and find Victoria Dancing with Zachary Riggin's the Quarterback for the Bigfoot's though he is kind of a dick, I hope he and Victoria are happy together especially after Nathan flipped his shit, I feel someone tap on my shoulder and it's warren who is with Brooke, "hey, how is your new girlfriend he says with a smile, She is fine I reply I mean she is here somewhere, haven't seen her since I came in really, and sure enough I feel Chloe kiss me on the cheek, "I am right behind you max, I told you I would be behind you, "what's up, it's Warren right?, I have seen you around a lot but I don't think we have ever spoken, warren shake's Chloe's hand and say's "No, we haven't but I have seen little more of than I have intended' Chloe laugh's and say's "Max was probably the first girl you ever saw naked, at those word's Brooke look's furious I quickly drag Chloe away, "go look around I will do some investigating of my own, Chloe walks away and I take another sip of my beer, It is at the moment my Stomach begins to hurt and my Vision is going blurry I feel so sick, warren notices me in the corner of my eye and takes me back to my room, 

I Black out, When I wake up I am standing on the Cliff with Rachel, "Max, That was pretty dumb, You have been drugged, I Managed to drag your subconscious to me but you need to wake up right now, The same person who took me is going to do thing's to you" I am so fucking angry right now, I can't believe Warren drugged me, I hope Chloe is okay, but right now I should probably save myself, "wake up max, Before it is too late Rachel walks away again and I am blinded by a bright light.

Regaining consciousness I am in a bright white room with someone talking to me in a soft voice, I can't tell who it is but I need to keep faking asleep, I wait for the man to leave before I try to get to my feet, It is so hard to move my Body is almost unresponsive, I can barely Stand so I have to use the bed I was laying on as an arm rest just to gain my balance, it is time to find Rachel and end this.


	6. Reunited:Army Assembled

Reunited: The Army Assembled

My head is Throbbing ,My vision blurry, I cough up blood as I try to move away from the hospital bed, The light in the room is now disorientating, I hear the door handle click my body is frozen on the spot as I wait for my Kidnapper to enter, a Man in black suit is now standing in front of me "I am glad that you are awake from your nap, I was a little worried I accidentally overdosed you, But you look Beautiful by the way, that Gown suit's you, it brings out the blue in your eyes"

I still can't see his face as he tries to get close to me I push my bed into him and try to get around him he grab's my arms and slam's my body up against the wall, "Please don't try to run, I was so nice to the last girl, Kate was so Obedient, Max if you are a good girl I will drop you back at your dorm like nothing happened"

I knee him in the ball's and he hits the ground, Making my way to the door I managed to open it I am standing in a long dark hallway just like my Dream, My body begins to respond to my Movement's and I quickly hurry down the Hallway, "Please don't run from me Max, we can be together forever, Victoria always wants to be my Plaything but she is not my type I Like innocent Beautiful girl's like you, Come back to me Max"

The hallway smells like Blood and Fear as I get closer and closer to an old Wooden door by miracle or chance the door is unlocked I head in side on the other side of the room I see a Frail Girl wearing a torn Hospital gown is chained to the wall her Hair covering her face, But I don't need to see her face to know who she is, Rushing over the girl look's up at me a Smile appears on her broken face "Knew you would come, Quick max you don't have much time.

My vision is returning, I claw at the Hand restraint's that are around Rachel's wrist's but they are not going to come off, I need a key, "Isn't this Sweet, My Two Favourite Girl's having a nice chat, Though now I can't let you go Max, You might talk to the Police and end my Nice guy Facade" Mr Jefferson has a sick twisted Smile on his face, "Just try to stop me, Asshole I am leaving here with Rachel, Even if I have to kill you, we are leaving" I stand my ground though, he pulls out a needle and begins to walk closer and closer to me, I don't leave Rachel's side I try to push him back but the needle Enters my neck my Vision goes grey and Time stop's, Raising my hand I rewind time,

Mr Jefferson start's walking down the hallway towards us, I hide behind the Door and wait for him to enter the room, I slip behind him and run up the hallway, "I can't let you leave now Max, you might go to the Police and ruin my Facade" I try to open the door at the other end of the hallway but it won't open, Mr Jefferson yell's out to me again, I take it you just noticed that I locked the door behind us, Come to me Maxine, I just want to be with you Forever",

The panic in his voice is now very obvious, "Please don't make me kill you like the others, I don't like Burying Bodies" Jefferson turns around and he sees me, He breaks out in a sprint and rushes towards, I run to meet him, I try to grab the Needle, he punches me in the face, we separate but I manage to grab the Needle in my right hand, I land on the ground and rewind time to when we are running towards each other, He grab's me in his arms and slam's me against the wall, he tries to take off my Hospital gown but I Manage to Jab him in the neck with the needle.

Pushing Mr Jefferson to the ground I try to catch my breath, he is lifeless, I wonder what was in the needle that now lay's broken at my feet, I check his Pulse and it is faint, I kick him slightly and he rolls over to his side, "Just stay there asshole" I reach into his pocket's and Pull out Two sets of key's one must be for the door the other must be his Car keys I also notice an old Rickety looking key for Rachel's wrist restraints.

Walking down the deep dark hallway I can hear Mr Jefferson moaning and trying to speak but I can't understand him, I unlock Rachel from the wall, She is so frail and is almost lifeless I throw her arm around my shoulder and walk down the hallway towards the door we step over Jefferson, I rest Rachel against the door as I unlock it,

Putting Rachel's arms around my shoulders again I walk up a flight of stairs and open the door, We were in a basement, and are now standing in what looks like an old Manor, I make my way to the door of the estate but it is locked, Rachel Pull's herself from my Arm's and lift's an old Pot plant and Grabs the front door key's she opens the door and walk's towards Mr Jefferson's car, it begins to rain, I unlock the car and Rachel sit's in the passenger seat, We don't say a word until we reach Chloe's house,

"She is going to flip her shit, when she sees you", I expected Rachel to be happy but she is silent, Unbuckling her Seatbelt she exit's the car and walk's to the front steps of Chloe's house, I knock on the door and Joyce answer's She is in shock, she Hug's Rachel and scream's out to Chloe, Chloe walk's to the door and She can't believe it, I am standing there with a smile on my face and Rachel by my side

"Max, You are Hella Fucking Amazing", Rachel and Chloe hug and I enter the house, I walk to the lounge room and Find a Group of Kid's sitting in the Lounge room and talking to each other, the conversation stop's and they all look at me speechless, Rachel and Chloe are now standing on either side of me I recognise all of them, Warren, Alyssa, Brooke, Dana, Juliet, Victoria and even her faithful minions Courtney and Taylor Before I can speak Rachel tells everyone that A tornado is coming and that the reason they are Gathered here is to Evacuate the town, Now off you go, Max, Chloe and myself have something else we need to discuss" The other's leave and Rachel and Chloe head upstairs', I follow them and Close the door to Chloe's Room behind us.


	7. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

The feeling in the room is that of relief Chloe still can't believe that Rachel is back in her life that Six months ago her guardian angel disappeared Kidnapped by a Psychopath who Prey's on Girl's that he deems innocent and Vulnerable, The Hospital gown Is now Sticking to my skin as I push the Hair out of my eyes though I don't really care about comfort right now but I really should get out of this Gown I notice my now clean clothes sitting on Chloe's dresser walking over I get changed into them and turn around to see Rachel is wearing Chloe's clothes because they don't quite fit right she is sitting on the bed holding what looks like the butterfly photo I took in the Bathroom Four days ago a look of regret is on her face

"Max, I need you to Take this Photograph in your hand focus only on that day, the moment that you and Chloe were in the bathroom with Nathan, It's the only way to make time go back to normal, What you have done these past few days has altered the course of history you need to go back to that moment and let Chloe die"

the word's pierce me like a knife I can't believe what I am hearing she just told me to let my Girlfriend die, Chloe panic's and pushes Rachel off the bed "You Vanish for Month's and you want me to fucking die, You fucking bitch I looked everywhere for you and now you are telling me that I should die, you know what Bitch I am fucking leaving" Rachel grab's her arm pulling her back onto the bed

"It's the only way to make things go back to normal, We have one shot at this the storm outside is getting worse, and Max need's to get to the Lighthouse right now or this town is fucked" we are interrupted by a knock at the door I open the door to find Victoria with her arms around her waist and her entire body soaked from the rain "Before I go back out there to meet what I think is my own death I want to know why Mar- I mean Mr Jefferson's car is doing outside" I let out a sigh and give Victoria a hug I expect her to push me away but she lets me in resting my Head on her shoulder I give a quick sigh and tell her everything that Mr Jefferson was the one who kidnapped Rachel and I need to get to the Lighthouse on the hill immediately

I also expected her to do some bullshit insult and walk out of the room though She just followed Chloe out of the window The Wind is howling and the rain is Pouring down we scale the back fence and run off into the wood's Victoria and Chloe are getting along despite being complete opposite's I think she understands the severity of what is about to happen I am about to go back and change everything But there has to be another way I can save the Town and my Best friend no scratch that bullshit My girlfriend she is my girlfriend and I will do whatever it takes to protect her it can't end with her dead on that Fucking bathroom floor.

The storm is Making the trip difficult with Lightning hitting the tree's I manage to save us from a Falling tree that almost Hit Rachel who gives me a slight smile and a thankyou we heads deeper into the forest before making it to the clearing and the hill that leads to the lighthouse I break into a sprint and we reach the hill overlooking the entire town, Reaching into my pocket I hold the Butterfly photo in my hand and concentrate, but nothing is happening "Rachel, What am I supposed to do nothing is happening" getting flustered and overwhelmed by the entire situation, watching as the entire town is now being destroyed, Victoria and Chloe scream's losing my footing I plummet into the water the cold and unrelenting ocean swallowed me but what the fuck I am not in the ocean anymore, No way I am in the bathroom this can't be real, Catching my breath I try to leave the bathroom but I can't a white and eerie barrier is stopping me from leaving and in my head I can hear the event's that will ensue The gun firing, Chloe dying and me unlocking my power, The door click's and I rush behind a behind the far bathroom stall where I set off the fire alarm last time I was here and sure enough "Come on Nathan, Keep calm it's okay she won't tell anyone anything, and if she does you can just kill her I mean you own this school if you wanted you could just blow it up" he is so frantic and not making any sense what so ever this guy is completely crazy he zip's up his red varsity jacket and the Door to the bathroom open's in walk's Chloe who is not happy she adjusts her stonewashed beanie and gets right in Nathan's face "Hey asshole I know you are rich so pay up"

Nathan gets a little more agitated and washes his face he look's calm "That's my family not me just back off whore I am busy" Chloe back's away towards' the door and yells' "whatever asshole I am sure the cop's would love to hear what I have to tell them about you and your fucked up family!" Nathan snap's and pulls out the Gun I dive out from behind the stall "Hey asshole" my voice echoes in the Dank Bathroom Nathan turn's to face me and I hear a loud popping sound Nathan drop's the gun and quickly leaves the bathroom Chloe scream's and I feel burning sensation on my chest followed by a warm numbness as blood begins to seep from my chest my leg's give out and I collapse on the floor my vision goes black and I awake to find myself standing on the hill with Rachel who welcomes me with open arms "So, you decided to save Chloe, Figures you would go out like the hero you are max" I smile and laugh " does this mean you are dead as well then, I ask her "No, Max I am alive I thought I would bring you to me for one last talk, you did it at the cost of your own life you saved everyone even me, The police have Arrested Nathan for your murder and are sure to start investigating Mr Jefferson as we speak, So what I wanted to ask was, Was it worth it? "I walk to the edge of the cliff and bask in the warm afternoon sun I turn to face Rachel and with a reassuring nod I speak "Yeah, I was never going to let her die Rachel, I exchanged my life for hers I just hope that the universe can live with my choice" Rachel smiles and gives me another hug, don't worry max I will be here watching over Kate and Chloe for you, What you did in that bathroom not a lot of people would have made that sacrifice "I take in deep breath as Rachel walks away; I take a seat and watch as the sun set's on arcadia bay I take this opportunity to reflect on my actions, Chloe is safe and I know for a fact that one day I will see her again.

 **One week later**

 **Here lies Maxine Hannah Caulfield**

 **30** **th** **of January 1995-October 7** **th** **2013**

 **Daughter, student, Hero, friend**

Standing at the foot of Max's grave, Chloe Wipes the tears from her cheek," I am so sorry you had to die Max, I just wished that we could have been friends again like when we were kid's just running around Arcadia bay up to mischief and staining carpet's with wine, The blue haired girl is greeted by a blonde haired girl with Chocolate Brown eye's carrying flower's and wearing a Pink and white sundress as if she just came from church, "Did you know Max" the Blonde haired girl asks as she places the flower's at the grave "Yeah, we grew up together, We are practically inseparable, My name is Chloe by the way, Who are you, shaking Chloe's hand the blonde girl replies My name is Kate I was in the same Photography class with Max, Though we didn't speak much we lived on the same floor, Max was one of the nicest people I ever met in my life, I am sad that she is gone, The girls are interrupted by a young woman who walks over to the punk girl and gives her a hug "Come on Chloe let's go get some coffee you have been standing here for hour's, Rachel takes Chloe by the hand the pair begin to walk away, though Chloe stop's "hey Kate, do you want to come with us and get coffee, we could talk more about max, Kate smiles "Yeah, I would like that.

 **Author's notes:**

Thank you so much for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it, This story is done and I will be writing some AU Stories about Max and various other Characters of the Life is strange universe set in First or third person I wrote this one in First person because I wanted you to be in max's Shoes, this story started off as a One-shot a badly edited mess and my own take on the events that happened with Kate on the roof, Though i have since edited that story when I saw that I had One follower, that one follower grew in to the now 9 Followers I have now and to them I want to take you the most for sticking with me and for the Two thousand plus who have also read this story thank you as well for giving me the reason to keep writing and you all should expect more from me thank you for reading another thing I Gave Max the birthdate the Thirtieth of January because that is when life is strange was released her middle name Is Hannah because that is her Voice actresses name, So I would like to say thank you one more time and no that I loved writing this and from the bottom of my heart thank you.


End file.
